Half-Siblings
by ForeverStefan
Summary: "I am Stefan Salvatore 14 year old boy, and I am stuck up in Sibling rivalry" what will happen to Stefan when he got stuck in whole bunch of Half siblings? AH/AU.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own TVD or TO only plot is mine. English is not my first language.

Preface

"Don't you dare Elijah, Stefan is MY BROTHER, and I am capable enough to take care of him, and don't try to call me or Stefan again." I heard Damon arguing on phone with Elijah, obviously it's about me. I don't know what so special about me but all my siblings always seems to fight over me. Wait point to be correct all my half- siblings. Yes you heard that correct I have lots of siblings. And I am the youngest one among them.

Wait why go that forward let's start with introductions. My name is Stefan Salvatore and I am 14 years old. As I told earlier I have lots of siblings. Let's start with Mikealson family.

First is Finn Mikealson, Finn is 27 years old, after their father's death Finn became the head of the Law firm 'Mikealson's and brothers'. After Finn there is Elijah Mikealson 25 years old, very noble among them. Then third one Niklaus Mikealson but he prefer to be called Nik or Klaus. and he is 23 year old. After Klaus there are twins Kol and Rebekah Mikealson both are 18 years old. Finn, Elijah and Klaus all are best known lawyers and working in their own law firm and Kol and Rebekah planning on becoming on lawyer too.

You must be thinking where I fit into all this, well Mikealson's and me share the same mother, after getting divorce from Mikeal my mother Lilian married to my father Giuseppe Salvatore who already have 9 year old son Damon from his first wife. Like Mikealson's are all lawyers, all Salvatore's are well known Doctors. My father Giuseppe was oncologist, Damon is a Neurosurgeon and 23 years old. My cousins Silas and Tom are also doctors. And I am planning on to go on the same path as my family to become a doctor.

Currently we don't have any parents in our life nor Mikealson's nor Salvatore's, Mikealson's lost their father to a heart attack, and Damon and me lost our parents to plane crash. When they were on their way to medical conference, my mother was a doctor too pediatrician Surgeon. My mother and Father meet at a Medical Conference. So after our parent's death all real chaos began for my custody. Because I am still minor, my custody is given to Damon because we share the same father, and I am more than happy to live with Damon because he is the constant parent figure in my life than my parents because they were always out of town for performing surgeries or attending conferences.

But Mikealson's thought that Damon is inefficient to take care of me because of his working schedules. And Mikealson's can take care of me because they can be available to take care of me at any given time. Damon and Mikealson's not get that very along. Mikealson's always tried to convince me to stay with them but I always refuse to do so.

So here I am 14 year boy stuck up in a sibling rivalry. And this is my story.

Thanks for reading

Hate it? love it? Should I continue? please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviews

Stefan's POV

"Wake up Sleepy head, we don't have time to sleep you need to go to school and I have surgery to perform" boomed my older brother Damon's voice throughout the empty house, after our parents death only two of us leave here.

I groaned and tossed in my bed, I didn't get that much sleep last night. Last night was little bit cold, and as usual it had been difficult to breath in chilly nights, I want to wake Damon up but he was very exhausted after his long shift in hospital, he came very late at night. So I don't want to bother him. But I have to wake up for school, Damon is taking me school today because our driver taken his day-off. After taking hot shower I feel much better and headed to the kitchen, Damon was already there waiting for me for breakfast. After breakfast we headed to Damon's Black Mercedes.

"So, you got your inhaler, meds?" Damon started the usual conversation as he started the car.

"Yes I have Damon, no need to worry." I finally replied.

"Slept well? Last night was little bit chilly huh?" Damon asked again.

"Not really, last night I have little bit problem for breathing though." I replied to Damon I know there is no point to keep secret from Damon eventually he gets to know everything about me I don't know how but he does.

"Ohh Piccolo, what we decided last time no matter what, you feel restless, and you will immediately have to come to me. I am sorry brother, I must have to look into your room, but last night I was very exhausted still no excuse though, it won't happen again. Sometimes I thought Mikealson's are correct I am inefficient to take care of you I am the worst brother ever."

"Dammy don't say like that, sorry I didn't wake you up but last night you look so exhausted and I don't wanna burden you, and Mikealson's don't know anything about my illness or how you took care of me those endless nights when I am sick, so don't let them get into you. I am perfectly happy with you and always am, I am always be your Piccolo, right? Now smile and drive for school or we gonna late for our respective places."

After 10 minute drive we reach St. Ignatius Prep. West High School.

"Ok bye Damon, see you soon, and best of luck for surgery." after bidding goodbye to my brother I start headed to school entrance. Then I heard my brother's voice calling my name over parking lot.

"Stef, what about ride back home? I can't be here to take you back home"

"Don't worry Damon I'll manage either I take ride from Mrs. Gilbert or Mrs. Donovan, or if it can't be arrange then I'll take bus ride, and before you ask another question, yes I have money for lunch and bus ride, so don't worry, now go you have life's to save." I wink at my brother and headed to school entrance to meet my friends Matt, Bonnie, Tyler and my Girlfriend Elena, nobody knows about us yet but our families are close and we are childhood friends. so there will be no problem. I think so.

Thanks for reading

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviews

Stefan's POV

"Stefan, you are coming right?" I heard Elena's voice.

"No I can't Lena, I have music group meeting. Mrs Mason wanted to discuss our new songs for competition. So you go ahead I'll get bus ride." I assured her.

"Ohh, are you sure or I can wait."

"No need Elena, I'll be fine. I don't know how much time it will take." I tried to convince her to go home without me. After some time she agreed to leave. And I headed to the music room.

After 2 hour long discussion with Mrs. Mason and Music group on piano music Piece now I am free to go home. After waiting full half an hour there is no sign of bus yet. I saw one car stop before me. I instantly recognise the car it belongs to none other than Elijah Mikealson.

"Stefan, what you doing here?" Elijah ask me.

"Uhhh waiting for bus?" It came out as a question.

"Need a ride? I can drop you at home." Elijah ask not leaving the topic.

I tried to think what I can do either wait for bus or take ride from Elijah. But Damon will not be must know my dilemma. So he answered " Come on one brother can give lift to another brother. Damon wont be pissed."

After seconds I decided to take chance and hopped in passenger side of the car.

"So how's your school?" Elijah tried to make small conversations.

"School is great, thanks for asking" I replied bluntly.

"I know its early to ask but what your choice of career?" I know where this conversation leading to but I replied although because I already decided.

"I want to be a Neurosurgeon, just like Damon" I saw the look on Elijah's face, its increadible but I suppress the laugh.

"So why you are getting bus ride, where's Car you always go home in car right"

"Today is driver's day-off so Damon drop me at school in morning. But he can't pick me up because he has two surgeries to perform today." Sometimes I feel bad because I can't get enough time to spend with Damon. But I know Damon is doing great work in that time saving lives. I have to get used to it if I want to be a doctor then I have to compromise my family time.

"Ohh, so he don't give you enough time? You should most often come to our place then. There's always at least one person at home you shouldn't feel lonely." Here we go same conversation again, he is trying to convince me to move with them. As a good lawyer he is just sugar coating things. But I am not a fool to go straight in his trap. so I decided to end ride here, home is on walkable distance anyway.

"I think Elijah, stop the car and stop convincing me to move with you, because its not gonna happen."

"But Stefan, we not reach your home yet."

I stop him in mid-sentence "its not that long Elijah I can walk by myself and stop calling me or Damon for custody." He open his mouth to say something but again I beat him up to it saying "Don't worry Dammy didn't tell me anything but I heard him talking on phone."

After some conflict in mind Elijah stopped the car. And I started heading to my house.

Thanks for reading

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviews.

After reaching home I straight headed to my room and after changing from school uniform to normal clothing I started working on my homework, when I done with homework I headed to the Music room to play piano, I am playing piano since I was 3 years old. Music relaxed me whenever I feel down or lonely. It took my mind of some things. Mrs. Cooper our house keeper and cook, preparing food in kitchen for me and Damon its almost 8 p.m. and I am waiting for Damon. Just then door-bell rang, Damon always rung the bell whenever he comes home, because I like to open door for him. So I rose from my sit and headed to open the door.

"Damon, you came early?" I greeted my brother. He look exhausted, for last few days he was so busy in work that he didn't get any time to get relax. Just then Mrs. Cooper came in to living room.

"Damon, Stefan dinner is ready come quickly or dinner getting cold." Mrs. Cooper is like second mother to me and Damon; whenever our mother was absent Mrs. Cooper was always there to take care of me and Damon.

"We are coming Mrs. Cooper wait for just five minutes" Damon replied and headed to his room to get fresh. After couple minutes later Damon came downstairs in fresh clothes.

"So Stef how was your day?" Damon asked me while serving me chicken parmesan prepared for us.

"It's as usual Damon, same lectures but after school I have two hour music meeting with Mrs. Mason, and we choose songs to play on piano for competition."

"Oh, that's great Stefan, wait then how did you get home?" Damon asked me stopping in mid of his bytes.

"I waited for bus for full half an hour but then Elijah gave me ride to home." I replied in low voice waiting for Damon's reaction. I saw frown appear on Damon's face on the mention of Elijah. But it disappeared instantly, after second or two.

"Ok, Elijah said something?" Damon questioned me in as calm as possible, but I know my brother very well and I know he must be thinking about Custody.

"Just usual Stuff, how was school and something like that nothing serious." I replied in low mumbled voice.

"Ok, let's go to bed then, we both need rest, and call me if you want something, ok?" Damon said after finishing meal.

After five minute of ideal chit chat we headed to our rooms. For the night.

I woke up in middle of night, someone is hovering above my bed, I tried to shout for help but strong hand comes up to my mouth to cover my screams. Before I can do anything that guy put a rough gag on my mouth and tied my hand on my back, I wanted to call for help but can't do anything, after few seconds that man carried me on his shoulder and started to head to the house's back entrance.

I wanted to scream for help but that guy tied the gag on my mouth very tightly and in haste he covered my nose too, so its very difficult for me to breath, I struggled a lot but after few minutes my nose started to bleed from lack of oxygen, and my protests became week, by the time my kidnapper succeeded in carrying me out of the house, and he settled me down in back seat of his car, I got the shock of my life when I saw who kidnapped me.

"KOL?" I tried to speak through Gag on my mouth, but I managed only strangled voice.

"Stefan, are you ok? Why your nose is bleeding?" Kol started to ask question while removing my Gag.

"Please let me go… please don't hurt me… Take… me… home…, I…I… need… treatment…. I am gonna die… need Dammy" I managed to form a sentence. But Before I passed out I saw Damon is taking me from Kol, and rushing me toward the house.

Thanks for readin.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviews

Damon's Pov

I woke up to the noises coming from downstairs, I hurriedly get in my clothes and reached downstairs to look where noises coming from? I saw the back door is open, and I rushed through the door outside.

I saw two figures struggling near a car, I headed towards the car, I can't believe what I saw there, Kol is hovering over someone in back seat, and I heard un mistakable but pained voice of my little brother.

"Please let me go… please don't hurt me… Take… me… home…, I…I… need… treatment…. I am gonna die… need Dammy" I suddenly took hold of Kol's arm and grab him by collar and pushed him roughly to the ground.

I saw Stefan's hand tied to the back his nose is bleeding, and he is struggling to breath. He is having severe asthma attack, without wasting time I reached for him untied his hand and took him to the Medical room we have in a house.

I laid Stefan on the bed and gave him injection to calm his breathing and stop nose bleeding. And put on an oxygen mask to his face to control his breathing. And waited patiently to take effect of medicines.

Kol is hovering on brink of doorway of medical room. After settling Stefan down I turned to go to Kol.

"I want all your brother's here right now, call them and tell them to come over here." I tried keeping my temper in control for Stefan's sake.

"Dammy…" I heard my little brother's voice calling me. I hurriedly went to my brother's side.

"Dammy its hurt… please…please stop it, I can't breathe… please make it stop." My brother pleaded with me to stop his pain.

"It's ok piccolo, it will stop I already gave you injection, please stop talking and rest." I tried to soothe him, while running my fingers through his messy sandy blonde hair.

"Umm Damon, all are here they are waiting in living area." Kol replied while still glancing towards Stefan. But after hearing Kol's voice Stefan started to get panicked and hyperventilating through oxygen mask. He pulled out oxygen mask in pure panic and started talking in Italian, what he only does when he is nervous or just wanted to talk to me.

"Prego…salvami da lui…. Sta per farmi del male…Io non voglio morire… Per Favore Dammy." And he started crying.

"Shhh Piccolo, Nessuno fara del male, no one is going to hurt you. I won't let that happen. Just go to sleep." I soothed him after placing oxygen mask back and after sometime when meds take effect he started to get sleepy. After tucking him under blanket I headed towards living area where all Mikealson's are present except Rebekah, waiting for me.

"Damon, what happened why you call us to come here at this time of night? Finn asked me.

"Why, your brother didn't tell you what type of stunt he pulled today, he almost killed 'MY BROTHER'. Say thanks to God, that I didn't call the police." I replied harshly.

"What? What happened to Stefan? How's he?" Elijah asked to Kol. Then Kol told all of them what he exactly done.

"Why, Kol why you did this to my Brother, he is just innocent child. I know you wanted Stefan's custody but I didn't know that you step low on this level to kidnap him. You called him your brother then why you tried to kidnap him?" I asked him. Then suddenly Kol started to cry at my harsh words. But I don't care that he is hurting or not you hurt my brother then you will get the same.

"I don't want to hurt him, I just wanted him to stay with us for his safety, we already tried to convince you and Stefan for Stefan to stay with us, but you didn't understand, you left no choice for me, but just kidnap him." Kol explained.

"But, what happened there? I don't understand when I put him in car I noticed that his nose was bleeding and he started hyperventilating, so I ask him what happened and he told me that he needs your help." Kol explained further.

"When you kidnapped him by any means, you cut his air supply?" I asked him.

"Yeah, to stop him screaming I put gag in his mouth." Kol replied ashamedly.

"Ohhh that's why, he has a severe asthma attack, when his air supply was cut short his nose started to bleed from lack of oxygen. And he passed out." I concluded.

"What was he saying in Italian back there?" Kol asked me.

"When he heard your voice he got scared, he told me that you want to hurt him and beg me to help him, he was scared of you Kol, and if you don't mind do you want to tell me why you did this?" I asked remembering Kol told me that he did this for Stefan's safety.

"I'll explain why Kol did this? Klaus said while taking glances with his siblings. "As you know Damon I am a District Attorney, now a days I am handling a Mafia family murder case, Kai parker murdered all his family, to become the head of a family. And I am a public lawyer for his family appointed by court."

"But how it's related to Stefan? Klaus" Now I am getting pissed by minute.

"Kai threatened me with life of Stefan, he knows that we all love Stefan, and because he is little he is vulnerable and easy target for him." Klaus explained further.

"WHAT? YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT I AM INEFFICIENT TO TAKE CARE OF HIM, NOW BECAUSE OF YOU MY BROTHER'S LIFE IS IN DANGER." I shouted at everybody of them.

"Dammy…" I heard scared voice of my brother. He is standing in doorway with support.

"Piccolo, why you out of bed you need rest go to sleep now, I'll come in five minutes." I told Stefan.

"Please, don't hurt me please… I didn't do anything Kol please don't hurt me, I won't tell anyone, please let me go." Stefan started talking suddenly, like he is in a nightmare, He is tugging his hair in both of his hands. And after getting to his knees he started to choke and his hand lifted to his throat. And he started hyperventilating.

"I…can't… breathe….Dammy" Stefan choked on words.

"Ohh, Dio he is having Panic attack." I shouted. And hurried to catch my brother.

"Piccolo focus, breath with me, look at me Stef, breath with me calm down. Breathe in breath out. Nobody going to hurt you I won't let that happen, please focus piccolo" I pleaded with my brother. He started breathing with me and after couple of minutes he caught his normal breathing I lift him from the doorway and settled him in the medical room, again putting Oxygen mask on his face.

"Please, Dammy don't go please stay with me?" Stefan asked me.

"Of course, Stef I am here with you just sleep it off, you need rest." I told him. After five minutes again my brother succumbs to restless sleep.

"Damon, is he ok?" Finn asked me when I get out of medical room for getting water for Stefan, might he need in night.

"Yeah, he is fine for now and I think you must all go back to your house, I don't want to Stefan scare furthermore." I replied as calmly as I can manage.

"But Damon we need to talk about Stefan's Safety, and his health." Finn argued with me.

"Yes, we will talk Finn, but not now. I'll meet with you in between this week." I concluded and left to get the glass of water. When I get back from kitchen all the Mikealson's were gone.

Thanks for reading.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update but I was kinda busy, I know its short but next chapter will be longer Promise.

Stefan's POV

I woke with a start in different room. What I am doing here? And that when I start remembering last night events after dinner going to bed, someone kidnapped me, asthma attack, then face appeared in front of me, Kol. I remembered Kol tried to kidnap me. Panic rose in me. And I started screaming for Damon for help.

"Dammy… Dammy please help me. Kol gonna kill me… Dammy please save me… I don't wanna die." I shouted on top of my lungs. Then I feel someone grabbing me by shoulders.

"Stef, calm down Kol is not here he not gonna hurt you I won't let that happen." I heard familiar voice of my older brother.

"Dammy…" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes I am here piccolo, please stay calm." Damon said to me. I relaxed in my brothers comforting arms and hug him back.

"How you feeling now? Still it hurts?" Damon asked me going in full Doctor Mode. I laughed at this. And nodded no.

"No, it's not hurting anymore but I feel little sore though it will pass." I assured him.

"Wanna talk about last night?" Damon asked and I shook my head in denial. "Stefan?" my brother raised one eyebrow in question. So I decided to start talking.

"I was scared Dammy, I thought Kol gonna hurt me. Why he did this? Why he tried to kidnap me"

"They were all here last night, but I didn't get full story from them. So I am gonna meet them in between this week. And will try to get some answers. You wanna meet them?" Damon asks me.

"No Dammy I don't want to meet them, and also you shouldn't what if they hurt you to get to me, I don't wanna lose you. You are the only family I have." I begged to my brother.

"No one gonna hurt me Piccolo, besides I am not going there alone I am going with Mason and Alaric." Damon replied. Mason and Alaric are Damon's childhood friends. Alaric is a cop, so I got relax that Alaric and Mason will be with him there.

"Now take some rest, and call me if you need anything I'll be downstairs." Damon told me.

"But school" I asked I already missed out on school for my health issues.

"I will call you in seek, little perks of being little brother of a doctor." Damon winked at me and ruffled my hair, making it all the way messier.

Thanks for reading

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reviews, and sorry for late update but I was busy in helping my parents for the season's last party hosted by them, now for next 3 months we are not allowed to eat any non-veg food not even eggs, today is only first day and I am already missing my scrambled eggs *sad* ok enough with my ramblings, as I promised here is a long chapter for you.

Damon's POV

Two days has passed from that fateful night, I almost lost my little brother to idiocy of the younger Mikealson.

After long stressful week I don't have any surgeries scheduled for today only regular patients follow up in morning so I got free day today. I was just thinking that today I'll go home and take Stefan out for dinner. Its a long time that we didn't get free time to spend with each other what with I am busy in hospital and Stefan busy in his studies and piano practice. I was just switching off my laptop to go home when my cell phone rang.

"Hello, Dr. Salvatore speaking." I replied without looking at caller I.D.

"Hello Damon, it's Elijah" Came the voice of Elijah Mikealson.

"Uhhh, Yeh Elijah what can I do for you?" I ask hesitantly.

"Damon Uhhh I called to ask you that we need to meet and talk about Stefan. So when you will be available for meeting." Elijah asked the same thing to do which I dreaded for two days. But I have to meet them I can't compromise on Stefan's safety. As much as we can't see each other eye to eye but we can't ignore that we share the same week point. Stefan.

So I started to look in my planner for my schedule. I am scheduled to whole week of surgery. I will be busy whole next week except today.

"Actually Elijah I am swamp with surgeries whole next week except today, if your free today we can meet in an hour. That can I offer at this time sorry." I replied.

"It's ok Damon I can understand, and its ok with me and my brother's we can meet in one hour at Mikealson office is that ok with you?"

"Yeh, its ok I am leaving Hospital I just have to change from my scrubs now so I'll meet you there in half an hour" I replied considering the traffic on that road which will take me that much time to reach their office.

After half an hour drive in traffic I reach Mikealson office I make entry with guard and told him that I have appointment with Elijah Mikealson and he showed me to his office.

Knock Knock.

"Come in" I heard Elijah's voice and entered his office room. I saw Elijah, Finn and Klaus discussing something. Each has drinks in their hands. So I clear my throat to gain their attention.

"Uhhh welcome Damon, sorry we were discussing a case." Finn talks for the first time. "Please have a seat, what would you like to drink Damon we have fine bourbon here" Klaus offered me a drink.

"Uhhh, sorry I don't drink alcohol but you go ahead." I gave them nod to continue without me.

"What? You don't drink ever? Not even beer?" Klaus asked me incredulously.

I nodded my head in denial "it's actually like my whole family is consists of doctors so our great grandparents set a rule in our family that no doctor in our family should get drunk, because doctor has to always be ready to save lives at any given time. So no one in our family tasted any type of alcohol so far."

"What about mom as far as I know she used to drink?" Klaus asked me.

"Yeh she used too but when Mama married to Papa she quit drinking slowly because she agreed to this ideology on some level, Papa didn't force her to quit it." I saw hurt expression on everyone's face when I called their mother Mama.

"Ohh that's great Damon so would you like some coffee" Elijah genuinely appreciated my values and ask for some coffee. At which I nodded yes and Klaus called on reception to order in my black coffee.

"So can we start discussing things? I promised Stefan that I will take him today for dinner." I said eagerly, I don't want to lose any more precious free time I got today.

"Ohh let's get started then but before that I want to ask that how's Stefan now?" Finn asked.

"He is doing ok now, currently he is in his piano lessons." I replied glancing at my wrist watch.

"So care to share what happened exactly?" I asked starting up right conversation.

"Actually Damon, Parker is very powerful mafia family resided in Richmond they are engaged in arms handling and much more but they never took part in selling drugs. But Malachai Parker or best known as Kai Parker older son of family wanted to enter into drugs business for his own benefit but his father Joshua refuse to do this and disown him from his inheritance so one night enraged Kai entered his family house in Richmond and murdered his parents Joshua and Mary Parker along with his twin Josette and another younger set of twins Lucas and Olivia Parker aged fourteen years." Finn started out.

"Richmond police arrested Kai at airport where he was planning to leave the country, and I am assigned by D.A office to this case." Klaus concluded when Finn stopped to take sip from his drink.

What type of person is this Kai, here we are all fighting for our family and this Kai person literally killed his whole family without any remorse, he didn't even spare younger children's who was his own blood and flesh. And here we are fighting over our younger half-brother. I was lost in my own thoughts when Elijah called for me.

"No offence but where in all Stefan fit into this situation?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He is in jail right? So what he gonna do?" I don't even dare to speak his name.

"Maybe he is in a jail but his group of friends which known as heretics why I don't know, but are equally unstable and deranged as him, they are threatening me to prepare weak case so Kai can be proven innocent and release out of jail." Klaus further explain.

"We don't even know how they got information on Stefan we don't even meet him that often." Now Elijah entered the conversation who was silent until now.

"When threats started then police department offered us the protection but they can't do the same to you or Stefan because we are not legally related, that's why we tried to persuade you to give us Stefan's custody." Finn concluded. Wait me.

"What do you mean me, why would you want to protect me?" I asked.

"Maybe we are not related by blood, but we always considered you as a family Damon." Elijah told me.

"Wow, I mean you won't believe it but I always considered you as a family because let's face it maybe I am not born from Lily's womb but she was the mother I always want, my real mother died giving birth to me, Mama was my paediatrician from day one and she treated me always as her own child. Even after Stefan's birth." I replied but can't hold the stray tears which fall from my eyes.

"Yeah, and she abandoned us to live with her precious son's she won't even come to meet us." Klaus spoke bitterly.

"I don't know how much you know about it but your father won't let her meet you, he even issued restriction order against her, she was not allowed to even come in 500 m range of any of you. But she always tried to meet you at school without your father's prying eyes but he got wind of it somehow and he switched you from St. Ignatius Prep West to St. Ignatius Prep East, I remember Mama cried whole nights at that time that she won't be able to at least see you all." I replied to Klaus's bitter comments.

"Its not the time to discuss our diseased parents Niklaus and Damon, we have more pressing issues at this moment." Finn scolded us like older brother do while taking glances with Elijah. It's not escape from me and Klaus.

"You both knew this isn't it?" Klaus asked both of his siblings.

"Yes, we already knew Niklaus but as Finn says this is not the right time for this. So let's discuss about our next plan of action." Elijah intervened.

Thanks for reading.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

first half part of this chapter didn't pasted correctly so You may need to read it again.

Stefan's POV

Today I practiced Claire de lune Debussy piece on Piano I can't wait to play this in front of Damon, Mr. Bree my piano tutor told me that I already excelled that piece in such a way that I can play it perfect even anybody woke me in middle of night and I am half asleep.

I was just leaving Mr. Bree's house after finishing my lesson and headed to the car where our driver Ben waiting for me to take home that's when my cell started to ring. I looked at unknown number but accepted call nonetheless. "Hello"

"Hello, Stefan Salvatore I hope your brother changed his mind and decided to help my friend, he don't want you to get hurt right?" come mysterious voice of a man. What decision? And why this person calling me to threaten regarding Damon's decision I have to know whose this man is I need to talk to Damon. Panic started to rise in me and I stumble on my own feet. That's when Ben caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Wwhat decision and why I gonna get hurt, and who are you?" I ask as bravely as possible.

"For that my dear you have to talk to your brother." Mysterious man replied and cut the phone.

"What happened Stefan, you looking pale, who was on the phone?" Ben asked me I replied him that I was ok and dialed my older brother's number.

Damon's POV

We were still discussing the matter when my phone started ringing, we decided that I'll talk to Alaric regarding Stefan's security I excused myself to look at caller I.D. it was Stefan, he always call me whenever he left the school and Piano lessons, sometimes only miss call assured me that he was ok. I accepted the call while smiling.

"Ciao piccolo how was your day?" I started conversation in my enthusiastic tone.

"Dammy where are you? I want to talk to you right now." I heard my brother's panic tone.

"Firstly calm down piccolo and tell me what happened?" I ask without showing my worry. I saw Finn Elijah and Klaus got alert beside me.

"Dammy, when I left my piano lessons I got call from unknown number and he told me to ask you that whether you change your mind to help his friend or not or he want you to see me get hurt? What he talking about Damon what he wants from us" Stefan asked me in mumbled voice.

"Where are you now? I coming straight away, Ben is with you right?" I ask Stefan instantly knowing that he talking about one of the friends of this Kai Parker.

"Yes Ben is with me and he is taking me home right now." Stefan replied.

"Ok I am coming home in ten minutes don't let any stranger in house, I will open door with my keys." I gave instruction to Stefan to stay put in house while getting my jacket from chair where I was sitting until now.

"Ok bye Damon come quick" I got my brother's reply and I cut the call.

"What happened Damon?" Finn asked. I told them everything about Stefan's call.

"It's getting serious day by day Damon we need to tell Stefan about this, we can't let Stefan alone for any minute now." Klaus told me.

"Yeah, you are right we need to tell him." I agreed with Klaus.

"How about you both come to our house for dinner tonight and we can tell Stefan about the situation over dinner." Elijah suggested at which we all agreed to meet at Mikealson's house.

"I'll ask Stefan if he got ready to meet you then we will come by seven at your place." I replied and started to leave Elijah's office.

"Uhhh Damon what would you both like to eat at dinner?" Finn asked.

"Me and Stefan love Italian food, so if you can arrange it will help to tell Stefan this news calmly." I replied sheepishly while scratching the back of my neck and leaved their office building to go home to my little brother.

"Sure" I heard Elijah's faint reply through the closing door.

When I reached home after breaking almost all the traffic rules, I saw my little brother sitting on piano bench randomly brushing fingers on piano keys. He always does this whenever he got tensed or confused.

"Stef?" I called my brother breaking him from his reverie. When he heard my voice he almost tossed bench backwards and rushed towards me and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Dammy, where were you? What was that call about? What decision you have to take? Who were these people?" Stefan asked me without taking much needed breathe.

"Calm down Stef, take a breath." I urged Stefan to do as I say.

"First of all I am not the right person who can answer you're all the questions, and to get proper answer's to your questions you have to do something, will you do it for me?" I ask still assessing the situation how to approach him to come with me to Mikealson's.

"What I have to do?" Stefan asked me still clinging on my shirt.

"first you have to understand that I am just suggesting you, there is no pressure on you to do this, but whatever you decide I am always be standing with you." He nodded and told me to continue.

"To get answer's to your questions we have to go to Mikealson's house only they can explain the situation to you, in fact they invited us there for dinner, so what say you ready to meet them?" I asked but saw panic rose on Stefan's face.

"Mikealson's? Kol will be there?" Stefan asked me in mumbled voice.

"Of course he live in that house so he gonna be there, but don't you worry he is already sorry about what he did to you and all Mikealson's have strong reasons as to why they did this, we just have to give them the one chance to explain themselves, will you just do that for me, I promise whenever you feel to left their house we will." I assured my little brother.

"You promise me that we can leave whenever I want?" he asked me still confused over making right decision.

"Prometto, we will leave on just your one word, you don't have to meet them again if you don't want to." I assured him once again.

"Ok, I will give them one chance to explain themselves." I felt relieved on my brother's reply.

"Come on get ready then we have to go by 7 at their house, I will give them call meanwhile informing them that we are coming" I told Stefan and he let go of my shirt which were he still holding in his fists and skidded to his room to take a shower and change into new clothes.

Thanks for reading.

Please Review.


End file.
